According To You
by NatalieKatee
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are Singers with extrodernary powers thx to Bella. Edward, Jasper and Emmett go to the club they're performing at. What happens when the girls deside to have a little fun. AU. All Vampire and some human moments. Rated M just in case.
1. Preface

Hi My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm a vampire. I was half drained of all my blood and left on the forest floor of forks to change. I went through my new born years Alone. Me hating the smell of blood really in hading and being able to stop myself when tasting blood helped me change my now best friends and coven members, Alice and Rosalie. I saved both from death.

I found Mary-Alice Brandon half dead on the forest floor abandoned and alone. She didn't remember anything about herself except her name and birth date. I was So alone and she was going to die so I changed her. It turns out that she was Physic.

Rosalie, I found abused and raped in an alley way in port angelus. Unlike Alice she remembers everything from her human life and doesn't like to talk about it to anyone. Rosalie has the ability to make people do what she wants them to. She is also extremely beautiful.

It has been sixty years since I was turned. Forty for Alice and twenty for Rosalie. I have the power to make things real and absorb powers so basically I'm unstoppible. I even made it so we can drink alcohol! I know amazing isn't it! Anyway, we are sisters and we're single just waiting for the right guys for us. On top of that we were very popular singers that like to sing at clubs and sometimes


	2. Virtue and Powers

So Here it is Read the bottom A.N to find out why its so short :P

Have fun :P

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Bella's POV.**

I was sitting in front of Alice's long mirror with Alice and Rosalie attacking me. I have been sitting here for 2 hours now! I mean gosh how long does it take to get ready seriously! My hair was done and they had almost finished the torture that was make-up. Thank God! Being a Vampire has its downsides sometimes. I wish I could just sleep through it all.

"Okay, Bella. We're done now" Alice smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella. I bet our performance tonight will be that of brilliance" Rosalie smiled and went to get herself ready.

You see Alice, Rosalie and I are club singers. Every Saturday night we would perform at this club called Virtue. It was the most popular club in all of Port Angelus.

I got up with a sigh and plopped down on the couch and switched on the T.V. America's Next Top Model was on. Yes! I mentally screamed.

"Bella! Get your little virgin ass out this door" Alice yelled bouncing u and down with anticipation. I swear I don't know how someone could have SO much energy. It was tiring to watch.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming!" I ran a vampire speed out the door to Alice's yellow posh. Being the fastest of our coven, I beat them. Ha Suckers!

They were by my side the next second.

"Okay, Girls! Let's get this Concert Started!" Rosalie yelled. I had to laugh at that. She had enthusiasm but I had to say Alice beat that by a mile.

We hopped into Alice's porshe and sped off to virtue

We reached the club and went through the backstahge entrance. We had half an hour to kill before our performance, so we thought we who hang at the bar for a little while.

"You know I'm glad that we can drink alcohol, thanks to you Bella" Alice said bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah. Just one of the many perks of having my gifts" I smiled "You know I could probibly give you two powers if I tried. How cool would that be!" I said getting really excited. I had never done anything like that before but it would help us a lot!

"Yeah that would be gre-" Alice stopped walking and sniffed the air then stiffened.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Vampires" She whispered

"How many alice?" I asked

"Three. And they're male! Can you give us some powers please. I want to mess with them. And maybe they will be our mates. I can see them in almost all our futures" Alice said. I thought really hard about giving them powers. What powers do they want?

"Hey, girls? What powers do you want?" I voiced my own question.

"I want Rosalies power and I want to be able to absorb powers. That would be SO cool" I had to laugh at that.

"Okay and Rose?" I knew she wouldn't be too picky. And I'm glad that means less of my energy that gets drained. Hmm…… I wonder if I can sleep?

"Umm… Alice's power and Absorb and give us both mental shields we don't know what powers these Vamps will have" She giggled. Okay you can do this. You can do this. You can do this. I concentrated on Alice and Rosalie. I pushed my power towards them and willing gave them the powers. I hope it worked.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Let me try" Said alice she turned towards somne girl and said

"Walk to the door" The girl stopped dancing on the dance floor and walked to the door with a horrified look on her face.

"Yep it worked" She was litterally beaming.

"Okay now we know it works lets make our way over to the mysterious male vamps.

* * *

**_I'm sorry that this chapter is SO short but its currently 10 PM here (Australia) and i have school tomoz. My next chapters will be muach longer and better this is just getting started. Theres plenty of fun times ahead but you won't know what until you reveiew. and im not posting the next chapter till i get 12 reveiews so get reveiwing. LOL. YAY Super naturals on. Soryy i'm just rambling now :P_**

**_So review and you'll get the next chapter. Cheers :P_**

**_- Natahliah :P_**

**_Press the BUTTON  
_**(You know you want to :P)

**|||**

|||

|||

|||  
VVV


	3. Fun and Song

**_So here we are. Enjoy! And i just bwant to say that ILY maddie jessi and Del. Ur my biffles. And no im not lesso. Lol. their like my sisters. Anyay i wrote this after i was told to hurry up! And i had time so here you go! _**

**_EnJoy!!_**

* * *

As we made our way to the bar, The vampires came into view. One was Tall with blond hair and muscles that could easily see through his tight black shirt. The shirt said 'Bite Me'. Ha how original. I almost snorted. The other was HUGE! He had brown curly hair and had huge muscles, he looked like a body builder! The third was lanky but had well defined muscles. They weren't as big as the others but you could tell he had them. He was like Adonis himself.

We walked up to the bar. When the bartender saw us his heartbeat sped up.

"Three margaritas please" I asked while bating my eyelashes. The girls laughed as his heart skipped a beat. I loved how I could get such a reaton from people. It was HILARIOUS! I looked to the three vamps. They were looking at me like I was crazy but the Adonis had a look of amusement in his eyes.

His deep topaz eyes. Beautiful shiny topa-wait, wait, wait. Back up there! Topaz! He had TOPAZ eyes! Whoa. I wonder how that is. I mean we are the same but they have the loodthirs. We don't. Ever since I took it away to help us.

"Tell me your name" I ordered.

"Edward. Edward Cullen" He answered he looked panicked. Like he had just seen a ghost. I gave a small laugh.

"And You two?" I nodded ny head towards the other two.

"Jasper. Jasper Cullen"

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen" They said in unison as I just laughed. They looked scared. Really scared.

"Thanks boys" I said while sucking the lime from my drink before taking a sip. Ahhhh. Refreshing. Thank goodness for my gifts.

"How are you doing this?" Asked Emmett. I had to laugh at that but it came out more evil than I hoped. They flinched at this.

"Sorry. And its my gift. Here let me show you" I turned toward Jasper. At that point Alice was laughing. Really hard. All the boys turned their heads to look at them.

"Goo-good one Bel-Bella" Alice said clutchin her sides."

"You should be very scared " Rose smirked. I laughed trust them to know what I had planned. I Turned towards Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper. Emmett. I want you to jump up onto the bar and I want Jasper to grind into Emmett for .10 minutes before turning around and oth of you start making out with each other fo another 2 minutes" By the time I was finished Aice, Rose and Eddie **(Hehehe. Couldn't resist) **were laughing their heads off. Jasper and Emmett did as they were commanded and started gringing.

"Oh man that was good" Edward laughed. I stopped laughing abd arched my eye brow at him.

"Oh don't think your getting away that easily. Drink margaritas until your drunk" I commanded. I also make it so he could drink it. He began drinking the margaritas. A look of terror on his face.

"Okay you can stop 'cause we have to proform. Emmett. Jasper. Stop now!" And hey did.

We left laughing our heads off.

As we made our way around the back we told the stage manager we were ready. Then the music started playin. And so we began.

Fearless Lyrics

**Bella:** I spent my life thinking bout myself,  
I wouldn't change it for no one else.  
I don't like talking when I watch T.V.,  
**Alice:** I like to drink as much as I want,.  
There must be something in the free champagne,  
It's not my party but I'm glad I came.  
I saw you looking, I was looking back,  
Something happened to me.

**Rose:** I want you right now,  
I want you right now,  
Gotta be right now,  
I want you right now,  
Give me a chance!

**Bella:** I could be fearless,  
I could be strong,  
**Alice:** I could be wise, a crater,  
I could be mean if that's what you want.  
**Rose:** I'll be a fighter,  
Taking the crown,  
Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,  
If that's what you want.

**Bella:** If you could find a way to read my mind, **(Lol. Get it *Cough* Edward *Cough*)**  
You'd see 10,000 soldiers standing in line.  
**Alice:** With flowers in their guns pointing straight at you,  
Cause Cupid's too stupid for war.

**Rose:** I want you right now,  
I want you right now,  
Gotta be right now,  
I want you right now,  
Give me a chance!

**Bella:** I could be fearless,  
I could be strong,  
**Alice:** I could be wise, a crater,  
I could be mean if that's what you want.  
**Rose:** I'll be a fighter,  
Taking the crown,  
Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,  
If that's what you want.

**All:** I want you right now,  
I want you right now,  
Gotta be right now,  
I want you right now,  
I want you right now x2

**All:** I want you right now,  
I want you right now,  
Gotta be right now,  
I want you right now,  
Give me a chance!

**Bella:** I could be fearless,  
I could be strong,  
**Alice:** I could be wise, a crater,  
I could be mean if that's what you want.  
**Rose:** I'll be a fighter,  
Taking the crown,  
Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,  
If that's what you want.

**All:** Fearless,  
Icould be fearless baby,  
I could be strong,  
I could be brave,  
I'll be a fighter taking the crown,  
Gonna be louder, shameless, reckless,  
If that's what you want!

Everybody was chering and shouting for more. As usaual. With a kiss to the crowd we exited the stage. That was thrilling! I don't know why though?! Mabe it was because the boys were watchin us. Hmm…… Maybe we should invite them back to our home?

We walked off the stage laughing until we saw the boys standingthere with smirks on their faces.

_**(Italic is talking in their minds)**_

_What do you think they're up to – Alice_

_I don't know but it can't be good – Rose_

_I can take them. I wonder if I could make them drunk? – Bella_

_Hahaha. That would be fun to take advantage of them then. - Rose_

_Okay lets do this – Alice_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay people. You were bugging me for the next chapter and I said when I get 12 reviews so im not putting the next chapter on till I get 15 reviews so if you want the next chapter get ur frinds to review cause ya aint getting it till I get 15 reviews :P **_

_**I hope you like this chapter this story is getting fun to write :P Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter??? I have a few but I like to know what you guys want so I can make it good for you all :D**_

**_!!!!!!Press The Button if you want CHAPTER 4!!!!!!  
_**

**_|||_**

|||

VVVV


	4. AN Stuck

_**Heyy Guys, its me. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but im a little bit stuck. If anyone has any suggestions or wants to write a chapter for this story (They would get all the cred) I'm more than happy to put it in.  
**_

_**Sorry everyone;**_

_**- Natahliah**_


	5. Name Change And Authors Note!

_**Heyy Guys Well im sorry I haven't updated this story in AGES but im stuckkk. I would apretiate ideas/ I've got an idea in my head but that isn't for another couple of chapters so untill then im stuckk! Please please please please helppppp!!!**_

_**Oh and im also changing the name of this story to:**_

_**According To You**_

_**Some people may know why and if anyone can guess then ill congratulate them in next story **___

_**Sorry Guys1!**_

_**~Natalie~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyy guys sorry to disappoint you… again. But I want to ask you all a big favour!**_

_**http:/wildfireapp(dot)com/website/6/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7037268?order=votes**_

_**Click on that link^^^^^^^^^ above an vote for this poem. It belongs to one of my BEST friends and I would really appreciate it if you voted for this!**_

_**I will also make you all a deal. If you **__**VOTE**__** for her I will give you **__**TWO**__** more chapter that are my **__**normal sized chapters**__**. Yes that right people TWO! NEW chapters!**_

_**I need you to do it before august 26!**_

_**Please VOTE!**_

_**Your loving author**_

_**~ Natalie :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyy guys I AM SOOOO EXCITED hahaha**_

_**I have just written a story for a competition and I would love it if you would **__**ALL**__** take the time to read it :D**_

_**And if I could ask you a favour could you plz **__**VOTE**__** for me!**_

_**I am currently working on the next two chapters for Slayer Vs Royals as promised and then I shall do the next 3 2 at a time :D**_

_**Plz **__**Vote**__** for me! I love you all**_

_**You are the best readers Every Wooot**_

_**/website/302/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7149059**__** (If this doesnt work)**_

_**http:/wildfireapp(dot)com/website/302/contests/44069/voteable_entries/7149059**__** (Replace The word and brakets for 'dot' and put a fullstop. :D )**_

_**Thanks everyone XxXxXx**_

_**~Natalie**_


End file.
